


Unlike 10000 Other Foxes, Unlike 10000 other Foxhunters

by Glitterish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1600x1200 pixel, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Master of Foxhound!Mycroft, Silver Fox!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterish/pseuds/Glitterish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For more of my works please visit <a href="http://luckynesu.deviantart.com">my deviantart</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Unlike 10000 Other Foxes, Unlike 10000 other Foxhunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328478) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



> For more of my works please visit [my deviantart](http://luckynesu.deviantart.com)

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/407/unlike10000otherfoxesun.jpg/)

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/407/unlike10000otherfoxesun.jpg/)


End file.
